


Good will haunting

by w_esty



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_esty/pseuds/w_esty
Summary: Meredith is still between life and death and meets Cece on the beach who can`t help making some sharp observations regarding Meredith`s choices.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Cece Colvin, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 8





	Good will haunting

**Author's Note:**

> The script-like, dialogue-based format is intentional.  
> English is not my mother tongue.

Character list  
Dr. Meredith Grey  
Cece `Matchmaker` Colvin  
Dr. Derek Shepherd  
Place: `The beach` seen in the first three episodes of season 17  
Time: after 17x03

Meredith is still between life and death and meets Cece on the beach who can`t help making some sharp observations regarding Meredith`s choices. 

Cece  
Remember what we agreed on, dear?  
I think you didn't really do your part regarding the squeezing out joy of this life thing, so here I am, haunting.  
[laughs]

[looks in the distance, notices Derek]

Cece  
Oh, so he is the reason for that, right?  
Nice hair, very dreamy I have to admit. But he is here and you shouldn`t be. Yet.

Meredith  
I tried. I really tried, you could see that. 

Cece  
I have to admit, you had some real joy, but you still never let yourself really live and love again. The thing with love is..that you either do it all-in or you don't do it at all. No matter what you say. But instead, you had to play this hero-thing again. You`re a grown ass woman, for God's sake, but sometimes you still act as an angry teenager. You use your children as an excuse for not letting love fill your life, but it is bullshit. Taking risks when it is about insurance fraud, jeopardizing your medical licence, your freedom...is it OK? But when it is about letting a man fully in and not just half-in, is not OK? And now you are here on this beach, reacting some kind of Romeo and Juliet bullshit? Do you know how old they were? Fourteen. 

Derek [shouting from a distance]  
I like her.

Meredith [to Derek]  
You don't have a saying in this.  
[to Cece] I tried, but it just didn't play out. It was nice, but it just couldn't play out. And it doesn't have to. You can't find it in every corner.

Cece [sights]  
You are an extraordinary surgeon finding solutions in impossible medical situations, but somehow you still don`t get it.  
It is not about him [points towards Derek]. There is no fate which made him your McDreamy. You and him made him your McDreamy. But mainly you. You believing that he is your McDreamy what made him your McDreamy.  
We don't have a special connection with any random person, for sure. But when we have a connection with someone, it is mainly up to us where it goes. And don't tell me you haven't had some sparkling moments, some connection, some warmth with anyone else.

Meredith  
But who do you mean? Who can it be?

Cece [shakes her head reprovingly]  
Oh, Jeez, you are slow. It doesn't matter. What really matters is what you do about it.


End file.
